Medieval Love
by artmusicinfinity
Summary: When Annabelle, a young witch befriends Dan, her servant in medieval times, her love for witchcraft and Dan is tested. She must decide whether to do what is right or rebel against everything she has ever known.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction:**

I'm Annabelle. I'm 17 and a vixen or also known as a witch. Well, technically I am a pre-vixen but I'm not human, so I am somewhere in-between I guess. I'm the youngest vixen out of my four other sisters, each who have their own power.

Unlike the normal fairy tales of witches and wizards, we don't get our power from a wand, but from necklaces. Each of our necklaces has a crystal held by a griffin claw on it's chain. Each one is different and gives off a different power. The crystal and it's power chooses you, and is mixed with your blood to forever be yours. I do this everyday, but still haven't received my power. No matter what, I will never let this necklace leave my side. My crystal is a soft white color in its griffin claw on a black chain, but everyday nothing happens. My mother, the grand witch, and my sisters are starting to worry that I may never get it, so am I.

**Chapter One:**

"Mother! Mother!" I called out to her as I ran around our house trying to find her. I found her in her study, quietly roaming the thousands of books she had stacked everywhere. "What is it my dear" she answered in a lazy yet graceful way. "Mother the fates…they came to me in my dream" I gasped to her, running out of air. Our Fates which the goddesses of our powers were nothing like the ones described in Greek mythology. These Fates belonged to nature and the hidden power of the earth, in which we all drew our power from. She turned away from her books and looked at me, raising one eyebrow. "They did? What was the dream about? Did they have a message for you" my mother asked. "Well…they really didn't say anything but they showed me an image…of a second necklace. A blue one I believe, and they urgently wanted me to find it. Well I think." I was hesitant with her. My mother was quick to temper and I did not want to test her. I waited for her response. "Then you must go at once." she almost whispered. I looked up to see that she was gone, but I am used to this. I knew where she would be. My mother had many powers that I could not comprehend or even wish to know, but I would soon find out.

I found her in the training room rummaging through all of weapons, in which this room holds all of our supplies when learning how to defend ourselves. As the second most purest beings on this earth, we needed to protect ourselves from the greedy hands that wanted our powers.

"You will leave in the morning, Annabelle. This is a journey you will go on without the help of your sisters." I silently fist pumped in the air. My first journey! By myself! Maybe finally I could now grow up and become a full vixen! My mother threw me my sword, a shield and a bag in which I could carry my other items. "You will leave in the morning." She told me. "Go train for the rest of the day, any new practice can only help." I nodded and ran to the practice room, adrenaline pumping in my veins for the upcoming day.

The sun pecked through the window of my bedroom window. I groggily pulled the covers over my head, wishing for a few more minutes of sleep…until I realized what today was. I couldn't believe it, my first mission by my self. I jumped out of my bed, tripping over my boots that I would soon have to put on. I ran to my closet, throwing it open and seeking my amour. In this day and age, you could not be found alone outside without any protection. An arrow would be driven into your heart in the blink of an eye.

I found my tunic, skirt and leggings and ran to my mirror. I tied my hair back into a long and sleek ponytail. I laced up my boots and dawned my sword and shield. I went to our kitchen throwing some extra food into my bag, I didn't know how long this would take to retrieve the necklace. I ran back to my room one last time to make sure that I had everything. I looked at the corner of my dresser and saw a tiny trinket that almost looked like a pocket watch. Just incase I threw it into my bag. I was about to run out of my room, when my mother appeared in the doorway, actually startling me for the first time. "Mother! My goodness…" I gasped. "Mother…what's wrong?" She had almost a reluctant look on her face, which is unusual since she rarely shows any emotion. "Annabelle…the Fates came to me in a dream last night as well." I ran up to her. "What did they say!?" I pretty much screamed. "Annabelle, they told me you must go with a guard, more specifically a servant." My mouth hit the floor. "WHAT? I am not going with some human peasant! What protection will that give me!" I flung my hands up in the air, storming around the room. "We must follow what the Fates say Annabelle." I couldn't believe this was actually happening. My first real mission and some servant had to ruin it. "Fine Mother, but this is ridiculous." I walked past her to wait by the door, so we could get this now miserable mission over with.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who started following this story! Please dont be shy to review as well! ^-^

**Chapter Two:**

"You're obviously upset with my presence, so I'm sorry I had to tag along" the boy said. I didn't care enough to know his name, I was still fuming about not being able to go by myself. I ignored him as we walked through the woods behind our house. I didn't even know where to start, but I just kept wandering deeper and deeper in the trees. It almost felt like I needed to get lost to find the second necklace. To be honest, I didn't even know what I was going to do when I got it, but it's what the Fates wanted, and it was obviously important.

Time had passed quickly, for we had been in the forest for about two hours, hopelessly looking under any rock or ancient relic. "Ms. Annabelle, since you are my master, what exactly are we looking for? I would like to help." he had pestered me this whole time, wondering what I was doing. I turned to him sharply as I cut down some branches in the way with my sword. "Listen boy, I didn't need your help in the first place, but it you must help look for any old or ancient relic alright?" I continued to take my anger out on the plants in front of me. "Alright Ms. Annabelle."

I sat underneath a tree in it's shade and pulled an apple out of my bag, throwing one to the boy. Frustrated, I dumped out the rest of the contents of my bag and suddenly remembered the pocket watch type thing I had found on my dresser this morning. I picked it up and got a closer look at it. "What is that?" the boy asked. I didn't snap at him this time. I just simply answered, "I don't know." The pocket watch was gold, with different engravings on it in a very old language, lost to our time. It had a number of tiny jewels on it, the sunlight bouncing off them. "What is this thing?" I talked to myself out loud. I opened it up to find it was actually a compass. "Look it's a compass! Maybe the Fates had left it for me? I wonder…" This compass did not point north or south, but when I held it up and thought about the necklace, the pointer raced around the center, then fixed its self on an exact point.

"I don't understand!" I complained. We had been following the compasses hectic directions for over an hour, but it had not lead us anywhere. Only in a circle. "Maybe its broken?" the boy asked. "How could it be? It was from the Fates themselves." By now, we were deep into the woods. Cautiously I drew my sword incase anything were to happen. The boy was useless so I would have to protect us. As the compasses lead us deeper and deeper, things became more wild, untamed. We were walking slowly and carefully when suddenly there was a loud 'WHOSH' and I was knocked backwards on my back. "What on earth was that!?" I yelled, jumping to my feet.

I looked ahead of me and couldn't help and burst out laughing. The boy was caught in an animal trap and was hanging upside down from one foot on the tree. "Hahaha nice going there boy!" I pushed him as he rocked back and forth from one ankle. "You should have watched where you were going! Hahaha!" I was almost in tears on the ground. "Okay, very funny. Now can you please let me down." he grunted. "Hahaa alright boy." I continued to laugh. "Say boy, what is your name?" I asked as I drew my sword to cut him down. "My names Dan…Dan Howe-" my expression cut him off mid sentence. I kneeled down neck to his head and looked to what was hanging off his neck. "You have got to be kidding me…" I whispered to my self. I picked up the compass and held it towards the boy…I mean Dan. No matter what direction I was in, it continued to point to him. Around his neck, was the blue crystal necklace. I sighed and took the necklace off of his helpless neck. "Hey what are you doing! That's mine!" he tried grabbing it from me. Silly boy, didn't he understand? "Boy, this is what I was looking for the whole time we were out here. I never thought you would be the one to have it." I shook my head. I drew my sword again. "I'm sorry it had to end this way for you Boy. But in order for this necklace to be mine…." I put the necklace around my neck, right next to my white crystal. With one powerful strike, it was done. I walked away from the deed, as the blood dripped softly onto the crisp leaves of Autumn.


End file.
